1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor (TFT) and a flat panel display device comprising the same, and more particularly, to a TFT and a flat panel display device having a TFT in which cross-talk is minimized.
2. Related Art
In an inverted coplanar thin film transistor (TFT), gate electrodes are formed on a substrate, source electrodes and drain electrodes are formed above the gate electrodes, and a gate insulating layer is interposed between the source electrode and the gate electrode, and between the drain electrode and the gate electrode so that the source electrodes and the drain electrodes are insulated from the gate electrodes. A semiconductor layer contacts the source electrodes and the drain electrodes. The source electrodes and the drain electrodes may be interchanged.
In the above structure, the semiconductor layer is not patterned but is formed as a single body with two adjacent thin film transistors (TFTs). In this case, cross-talk by means of which adjacent TFTs affect one another due to leakage current and the like may occur. Thus, in order to prevent cross-talk from occurring, the semiconductor layer should be patterned so as to be separately used by each TFT. However, in the case of an organic TFT using an organic semiconductor layer as the semiconductor layer, it is very difficult to pattern the semiconductor layer, and even if the organic semiconductor layer is patterned, electrical characteristics of the organic semiconductor layer are degraded.